dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chun Ji
Perfil thumb|250px|ChunJi * Nombre artístico: 천지 / Chun Ji *'Nombre real:' 이찬희 / Lee Chan Hee *'Apodo:' Power Voice, Bunny *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seongnam, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173 cm. *'Peso:' 52 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' **T.O.P Media (Corea del Sur) ** Universal Music (Japón) Dramas * Yeonnam-dong 539 (MBN, 2018) * I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) cameo con Teen Top. * Oh My God (SBS Plus 2011) 1era Temporada, cap. 1 y 2 * Entertain Us (MNET 2014) Películas *Dong Hwa (2018) Programas de TV *Show Up (ETN, 2019) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2017) *SBS Now Jeong Dae Man Mobidic Overwatch TEEN TOP vs BAP ep.20 (junto con Niel y Ricky) (SBS, 2017) *MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2016) *MBC Idol Star Athletics, Archery, Futsal Championship (MBC, 2015) *MBC Idol Sports Championship (MBC, 2015) *Oh! My Baby (con Niel) (SBS, 2015) *Escape Crisis no.1 (con Niel) (KBS2, 2015) *MV Bank Stardust (con Niel y Ricky) (KBS2, 2015) *King of Mask Singer (31.05.15)(MBC, 2015) *Global Request Show: A song for you 4 (ep.1) (KBS2, 2015) *Yettie TV ( con C.A.P, L.Joe, Ricky y ChangJo) (KBS2, 2015) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2015) *Hello Counselor (Ep. 240 con C.A.P, Niel, Ricky y ChangJo) (KBS2, 2015) *Teen Top never stop in Guam (con Teen Top). (2014) *Kpop Star Athletic Championship (con L.Joe, ChangJo y Ricky) (MBC, 2014) *MBC Infinie Dream Concert. (MBC, 2014) *ASC Arirang-After School Club (ASC, 2014) *Open Concert (KBS2, 2014) *KBS1 Love Request (KBS1, 2014) *Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (MBC, 2014) *Pops In Seul (2014) *Hidden Singer (con L.Joe y Niel) (jTBC, 2014) *Vitamin (con Niel) (KBS2, 2014) *Arirang TV Simply KPOP (Arirang TV, 2014) *Moon Heejun's Pure 15+ (con Ricky) (Mnet, 2014) *Star King (con L.Joe y Ricky (SBS, 2014) *Hidden Singer (con Niel y L.Joe (jTBC, 2014) *Emergency Escape No.1 (KBS2, 2014) *Middle School History Quiz (MBC, 2014) *Inmortal Song 2 (junto C.A.P, Niel & Chang Jo) (KBS2, 2013) *KBS 2TV, HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia (con su mama) (KBS2, 2013) *Inmortal Song 2 (Octubre con Niel, L.Joe y ChangJo) (KBS2, 2013) *Wide M Open Studio (2013) *Star King (con Niel) (SBS, 2013) *Hello Counselor (con Niel) (KBS2, 2013) *Kpop Star Athletic Championship (MBC, 2013) *KPop Star Olympics (MBC, 2013) *Vitamin (con Niel) (KBS2, 2013) *Ms. & Mr. Idol (con Niel y Ricky) (2012) *Exploration of Genders (MBC, 2012) *Kpop Star Athletic Championship (MBC, 2012) *KPop Star Olympics (MBC, 2012) *Let's Go Dream Team (KBS2, 2012) *Oh My School (KBS2, 2011) *Flower Bouquet (MBC, 2011) *Star Cam (2010) Programas de Radio *Kpop Planet Radio con Niel (KBS, 2015) *ShimShim Tapa Radio - como DJ especial junto a C.A.P. (MBC, 2012) Musicales *'2014:' Caffeine como Kang Ji Min *'2014:' 'On Air-Night Flight' *'2015:' 'On Air-Night Flight' (Corea y Japón). *'2016:' Russian Coffee (Corea y Japón) *'2017:' My bucket list (Japón) *'2017:' The big cats (Corea y Japón) Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones *The Grasshoper Song - Sunny Hill, (Presentaciones en vivo, sustituyendo a Jang Hyun). *Wolf Is Stupid - Tint. *Pasta Hater - Pento . Anuncios *'2011: '''BSQT CF . *'2012:' Be atoy (junto a Teen Top). *'2012:' Sketcher (junto a Teen Top). *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top). Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Teen Top. **'Posicion:' Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' ** Tanbeol Middle School. ** Kwangnam Elementary School. ** Yerang Kindergarten. ** Seongji High School. ** Gwangju High School. ** Hanyang University: Facultad de música practica. *'Especialidad:' Imitaciones. *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor (por 5 años). *'Hobbies:' Armar Rompecabezas y leer. *'Fanclub: Chunsas *'Modelo a seguir: '''Park Hyo Shin. *'Apodos: 'Power Voice , rey de los espejos. *'Mascota: Tiene un perro (Meonji) *'Habitación:' Actualmente duerme solo (no comparte habitación al igual que Ricky). * Color favorito: Lavanda y azul *'Comida favorita:' Makchang (막창) * Comida que no le gusta: 'Sandía y Melón * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna) y Japones. *Su audición para ingresar a Teen Top fue privada. * Su estación favorita es el Invierno * Su canción favorita de Teen Top es "CLAP", debido a que fue su canción debut es muy significativa. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó ''"Loving U" de Sistar, junto a Zelo de B.A.P, Sung Jae de BTOB, y Dong Hyun de Boyfriend. El interpretó a HyoIyn. * ChunJi se considera un YeolGulNam; que es un neologismo que significa "mucho mas bonito que las niñas". * ChunJi fue quien propuso que el fandom se llamara "Angel". * Dentro del grupo ChunJi es considerado como la mamá. * Ocupó el puesto #7 del ranking de "Top 20 de ídolos masculinos más guapo que las chicas", dirigido por Music Talk Talk MaBling de MBC. Superando a Hongki (FT Island), Thunder (MBLAQ). * Chunji decidió cantar ‘Goodbye my love’ de Park Hyo Shin, porque le recuerda a su primer amor, cuando estaba en 1º año de la escuela secundaria, pero tuvieron que romper cuando él se convirtió en trainee, luego dijo que nunca se besaron ni una sola vez. * En el programa de Mamma Mia del 8 de septiembre, dijo que le regaló un coche a sus padres y Andy se levantó quedando sorprendido. * En una entrevista realizada al grupo se dijo que Chunji suele "ponerse muy triste en ocasiones", especialmente cuando bebe en exceso. Aparte que suele adoptar una personalidad fría y un poco depresiva, tiende a ponerse triste por cualquier asunto por muy pequeño que sea. * Tiene muy mala memoria, siempre está perdiendo cosas. (Celular, billetera, etc.) * ChunJi realmente no presta atención al dinero. Y por eso todos le piden dinero a ChunJi, él es el banco de TEEN TOP y siempre olvida que prestó dinero. * Dijo que él y Ricky comparten gustos similares en música y películas y que sus personalidades son muy parecidas, además Ricky agregó que ambos son los que más lloran en el grupo. * Chunji dijo que le gustaría casarse a los 30 años y tener 3 hijos, además de que expreso su deseo por adoptar. * Chunji una vez dijo que quería ser amigo de Taemin, así que TEEN TOP lo llevo a donde estaba Taemin y sin más lo dejaron solo. Taemin intentó iniciar una conversación, pero Chunji se sintió tan nervioso que hizo una reverencia de 90 grados y dijo “Que tengas un buen día!” * Chunji es el único del grupo que no le tiene miedo a las cámaras. * Chunji a la hora de cantar nivela sus notas con el dedo índice. * Cuando Shindong le pregunto a Chunji sobre si se haría una cirugía plástico este contestó: “No las necesito. Yo me quiero como soy". * Chunji dice que su “animal favorito” son los humanos, especialmente las niñas. * Él dijo que si tuviera que ponerle un seguro a alguna parte de su cuerpo, sería su "manzana de adán". * Declaró que si se ganaría la lotería les daría la mitad a sus padres y a los niños de Corea. * Tiene mucha confianza en si mismo y los gestos “sexys” se le dan bien. * Es considerado el más gracioso del grupo. * Minwoo de 100% lo eligió como su integrante favorito de Teen Top, y Jin Hye Won de F-Ve Dolls también lo eligió como su miembro favorito de Teen Top. * Su canción favorita del álbum EXITO es Alone? * Crea apodos e insulto a Niel por la boca tan grande que tiene. * Es considerado voz angelical. * En Junio de 2015 se presentó en un Showcase en Hanoi, China cantando '''Yêu Lại Từ Đầu, demostrando una vez más su poderosa voz''' junto a JB de '''GOT7 '''y Key de '''Shinee. * ChunJi fue nombrado en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols:TaeminTaemin,Taeyeon,Baekhyun, entre otros. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Galería Chun Ji.jpg Chun Ji2.jpg Chun Ji3.jpg Chun Ji4.jpg Chun Ji5.jpg Chun Ji6.jpg Chun Ji7.jpg Chun Ji8.jpg Videografía MV CHUNJI (천지(TEEN TOP)), EUNHA (은하(GFRIEND)) Hold Your Hand(왼손 오른손)| Chun Ji & Eun Ha - Hold Your Hand Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActor Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KBailarín